


老师，可以只看着我吗？

by M45



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M45/pseuds/M45
Summary: 新晋教师大仓忠义，被看似乖乖女的锦子威胁了。





	老师，可以只看着我吗？

【一】

“老师，我看到了。”

大仓忠义收到这条信息的时候，正准备去吃午饭。  
他看了看四周，办公室里除他之外空无一人。窗外快将枝丫伸到窗内来的古树上钻出了嫩绿的新芽——他本来以为那是棵枯木。  
看着意义不明的短信深吸了一口气，他打了个喷嚏，看着漂浮在眼前的水汽然后关上了窗户。  
这样的春天，室外的空气还是那么冷，也不知道是不是在什么时候突然患上了花粉症。

他一把抓起了桌上的面包，推开门又小心关上，躲开午休时刻喧闹着的学生们，向通往天台的楼梯走去。  
其实对大仓忠义来说，这条信息也不能完全算作是意义不明。

从刚当上老师到现在也不过三个月而已，课本知识明明可以熟练掌握，到了实战阶段却不用知道应该具体如何执行。  
一开始是带着想跟学生们打成一片的心情去的，紧张又有些许害羞的正经上着课。  
到现在明明看起来已经跟学生们打成一片了，可在教师评价上却莫名比同期进来的老师们差了一大截。

“也许就是跟他们太像朋友了吧？所以不能对他们太好，果然新人还是要树立一下威严啊……”办公室的老师们聚在一起拿起评价单，甩开看了一眼，而后一起看向大仓忠义。  
“啊？是在跟我说话吗？”他回过神来看着其他人，大家已经或伸着懒腰或摇着头叹着气四散回到自己的办公桌前去了。

“究竟是谁呢？”他继续捧着脸看着窗外放学四散的学生们想。

 

【二】

“没有威严，完全没有。”放课后的女生们挽在一起走成一排，一路将并不宽敞的走廊横向霸占着，“完全”二字还狠狠地加重了语气。  
“对啊对啊，反正大家心里都是看得清楚的，没有威严的老师是不会受欢迎的。”旁边的女生刻意用手指抵着下唇点头附和着。  
“而且他懂个什么啊？还想跟我们打成一片，比我们年纪也大太多了吧。”另一位更激进得想马上得到赞同。  
“嗯……虽然也没有大太多啦，但是这种老师只会被觉得好欺负，太不会当老师了，对吧？”最边上的女生头发从一边的肩头搭下来，歪着头眯着眼笑着，回复了身边的人。

锦子听到前面女生们的对话用力一下子从中间撞了过去。

“喂！锦子！你要干嘛？！”她看着锦子甩着长发的背影一边狠狠翻了个白眼一边大声吼着。  
“别跟她计较啦，谁知道好学生怎么想，即使闹到老师那里去，老师也只会怪你，不要自找麻烦了。”其他人纷纷劝阻。  
“是她先找我们麻烦的吧，而且她算什么好·学·生。”

 

【三】

“大仓老师你……收到我发的信息了吗？”锦子将一堆刚收上来的作业放到他桌上后，继续低着头拿着手上的自动铅笔，将笔芯一点点按了出来，接着用另一只手的大拇指推回去，中间时不时楚楚可怜的样子抬眼看一下他。

“啊……是家长跟我确定家访时间的那条吗？锦子各科都很优秀呢，这个时期……”大仓整理好桌面上的试卷刚准备认真回答她，却被她的一句话打断了。

“老师，不是的，是我发给你的。”锦子掏出手机径直伸到了他的眼前。

“我看到了。”他看不清锦子此刻的表情，只有这四个大字抵在面前极其扎眼。

“看到了什么？”大仓向前拖动了一下椅子，离她更近了些，说话间收回脸上原本挂着的笑意，锦子却一点儿也不惊讶，即使他现在严肃的表情在往日从未对学生展现过。

“大仓老师可真是厉害呢，一边说着珍惜学生的话，一边拿着我们交的学费给你喜欢的女学生花了吧。我可差一点儿，就要傻傻地相信老师了。”锦子歪着头一边思考的样子一边说着，发尾跟着轻轻从肩头抖下，语气轻松愉悦得如同上课前与其他女生谈论早餐的可丽饼有多甜。

“作为老师怎么可以跟学生在运动场准备室做那种事情呢？她因为老师被孤立了，梨穗真可怜。”锦子说完轻蹙着眉头，一脸可惜的样子看着他。若是其他老师此刻从她身边路过，以她现在垂着眼惹人怜爱的神情，一定以为她正在跟大仓谈论着昨日回家路上捡了一只被人抛弃的毛茸茸的可爱幼犬。

大仓忠义慢慢捏紧了拳，脸上挂着笑依旧故作镇定的继续听她说着，想要解释，又觉得完全没必要跟一个这样想自己的学生解释那些本来就不存在的事情。

“可是没有关系，我喜欢老师。”

她说出这句话的时候是仰着脸咧着嘴笑着的，大仓忠义看到阳光穿过百叶窗温和的爬上她的发梢，一点都没有威胁人的感觉，只觉得是青春期的天真少女在温柔的对喜欢的人说着话而已，像此刻办公室空调中徐徐向外的暖风。

“怎么，要威胁我答应跟你交往吗？”大仓笑了一下以为自己看穿了对方幼稚的想法，想作为长辈伸手去摸一摸她头上的发带，却被她一下子躲开了。

“不用。”锦子想也没想说出了两字。  
大仓以为一切尽在自己掌控下的笑意凝固在了脸上。

“老师不用喜欢我，更不用跟我做那种事情，我知道老师根本看不上我。大仓老师现在是被威胁着的人，你只用把我当做是威胁你的跟他们一样讨厌着你的人就好了。大仓老师，你只要上课一直看着我就可以，一直只看着我一个人就好，只看着我不要看其他人。如果你不照做的话，我就把你们俩的事情捅出去。”锦子早就计划好了似的一股脑说了一大堆，令大仓措手不及。

“老师你现在开始讨厌我了吧？你总是这样，更在乎讨厌你的人。”

 

【四】

锦子什么实际内容也没看到。

她只看到他们两个从运动场的坐席走下去，说笑着走下了台阶。  
在他们并肩走着的时候锦子慢慢的一个一个在心里默数了，这两个人一共一起走了十一级台阶，向运动场阴暗的准备室里走去。  
准备室有一股淡淡的霉味，女生的运动裤，短得不像话，旁边有锁着边的开叉，小跑起来的时候飘阿飘的。

锦子看到她出来，从自己面前走过的时候刻意整理了衣领：“嗯？锦子你怎么在这里，啊……被你看到了？我跟老师的事情，可不要说出去啊。”她一脸轻松的对锦子说着，转身时黑长直还是那么的整齐，就像什么都没发生过。

锦子对那个人看似清纯的长发感到厌恶，她一阵头皮发麻，头晕到灵魂像是被人从头顶上硬生生抽了出去，轻飘飘的从运动场移动回去。再回想的时候，好像完全失去了自己是怎么回到教室的记忆。

她庆幸大仓老师没有追问自己：“你为什么会看到？”

她知道大仓每周什么时候会难得去一次运动场，所以每周都迅速吃好了饭，提前找一个位置坐下，等着时间到了，看他慢慢走来。

她幻想过大仓老师会发现她，跟她搭上两句话；或者自己主动叫他一声，然后说好巧。

她曾经一件一件幻想过的事情，现在都不敢再去想一遍，她害怕这些事并未发生在自己跟老师之间，却真实的发生在了大仓老师与那个人的身上。

锦子翻来覆去睡不着，脑子里只想着：老师好渣啊，梨穗只不过是在他上课的时候积极回应他了，只不过是多叫了几声他的名字，他就看着她对她笑着，向她道谢，然后跟着她走了。

 

【五】

大仓说到做到的上课时一直看着锦子，锦子却撑着下巴偶尔佯装看着别处——窗外的树上已经长出了小花苞。  
她发现偶尔锦子知道答案的时候也会突然抬头看向他，微翘着嘴角，眼睛里闪着光。  
点锦子起来回答问题的时候变多了，渐渐开始被人传出：“锦子不会是跟那个装逼的废物老师有一腿吧？” 这种事情。

放课后的教室空无一人，夕阳将室内填充为一片微微暗淡的橙红色，白色轻薄的窗帘被风吹着贴到锦子身上，又被她用手拨了回去。

面前突然出现的人发出的质问吓得她下意识抖了一下，“之前梨穗的书包是你扔下楼的？那天放学我看你连她的书桌都搬起来了，你疯了吗？你是想把她的书桌都扔到窗外去？现在倒是挺会在老师面前装作是好学生的样子呢。”

锦子低头继续收拾着书包没有回复，直到她说完，锦子只抬头瞟一眼对方，径直把锋利的美工刀唰的一下干脆利落的扎在了木质课桌上。对方倒吸了一口凉气不再出声，抓着书包迅速离开了教室。

没想下楼的时候正好遇到了下班的大仓。

大仓心情不坏的样子哼着小曲轻松的一步步踱下楼梯，难得主动向她搭上一句话，发现她好像被孤立了，询问她怎么回事。  
锦子加快了脚步，机关枪似的以极快的语速含糊回了句：“没有被孤立啊！而且我有朋友，放学之后就要去找朋友玩了！大仓老师！再见！”

大仓也紧随在锦子身后加快了脚步，却发现她停在了檐下。  
锦子侧过头看他一眼，没憋住笑，大仓知道她在笑自己刚才摇头晃脑哼的是《TSUNAMI》，却完全没意识到楼外下着雨。

“你这样每天用心换着头上的发饰，又让我只能看着你，不还是在强迫我喜欢上你吗……”大仓先是看着从屋檐上落下的水滴轻声说着，突然意识到她在的时候自己应该是要看着她的，便转过头来盯着她看。

锦子感觉到目光，慌乱地摇摇晃晃一只腿抵起书包，一边在书包里掏着什么的样子一边低下了头：“我只是喜欢老师喜欢到要坏掉了，但是你不用喜欢我的，你只要看着我就好了，只要能让我知道你看着我就好了。老师也不用喜欢上我，因为我不知道，如果老师真的喜欢上我了，我会不会逃跑。而且大仓老师你现在是被我威胁着的人，不要问这么多！”锦子扔下了刚掏出的伞，说着走向绵绵细雨里，又逐渐加快了速度，顶着书包一路小跑远去。

“喂……你这不是，还是逃跑了吗……”大仓叹一口气捡起了锦子刚刚扔下的伞，撑起后走向了校门外。

他将沾满雨水的伞套上店里提供的塑料袋，拍了拍西装上的雨滴，在拉面店里找了个位置坐下，却发现锦子在店里帮忙端着盘子——系着店里的围裙，长长的卷发在脑后盘起扎成发髻，歪着头笑靥如花，是跟平常完全不同的温柔模样。

正要端给大仓忠义时，锦子刚发现是他。看到大仓质疑的眼神，又故意把碗收了回来：“是朋友的店，来给朋友帮忙的，不是在打工！”

大仓忠义只着急盯着面，明明都快到了嘴边想吃吃不到，又想到应该盯着锦子，一阵慌乱。

“大仓老师现在眼里只有拉面，好好吃吧。”她将碗好好地放在了他的面前，他一脸抱歉后笑着马上开吃了。

 

【六】

情人节那天锦子抱着刚收上来的试卷走到了教师办公室门口，恰巧听到大仓说没有人送自己巧克力。  
锦子偷偷听了他的自我调侃，暗自欢喜自己早就准备好了巧克力要送他。  
递到了他面前却说：“你吃不吃都行，要是你怕我下毒害你的话就不要吃。”

因为是威胁着自己的状态，大仓知道她是想故意装成坏人的样子。

没想大仓却反问她：“最近为什么总要给我塞吃的？”

“因为你最近太瘦了。”  
大仓又问：“瘦下来不好吗？”  
锦子说好，又摇头说不好，想了一会儿开口说：“老师是想变得受欢迎才瘦下来了吧。”

“变得受欢迎不好吗？”

她继续说好，又摇头说不好。

“……锦子你还是把巧克力送给自己喜欢的孩子吧。”

锦子察觉到大仓这句像是故意的。  
她一把夺过已经到了大仓手中的巧克力扭头就走，只留下一句：“我也不知道好不好，老师你什么都不懂！”

她走出教师办公室气得把巧克力狠狠扔进了垃圾箱里，可听到其他老师下课后的喧闹声，又忍不住想走回去看看。原来大仓也正在办公室拒绝其他老师送的作为联系同事之间感情的人情巧克力。

不知怎么心情突然变好的锦子折返回去，把扔掉的巧克力又捡回来了，顺带愉悦的拍了拍上面粘上的灰。

捡回来了却也不是想再给他。

只是觉得他也拒绝别人了，暗自很高兴，此刻的锦子也不知道自己为什么要高兴。她甚至擅自小心眼的想：那个女人就是心机想送大仓老师巧克力，才故意装作所有人都给，然后又假装顺手给了他。

大仓从办公室出来，看到锦子小兔子般蹦蹦跳跳的下了楼，心想这个姑娘被拒绝了巧克力还那么高兴，有点儿傻的可爱。

下班后的大仓捧着水杯，看向窗外。  
不知锦子扔过巧克力的大仓，只看到锦子走出校门的时候也是脚步轻快高兴着的，又觉得或许是因为她已经把巧克力送给喜欢的人了。

锦子到家高兴地想着今天大仓望向她的眼神，突然意识到大仓说的那句话是：“送给你喜欢的孩子吧。”  
她认真考虑了一下为什么说的是“喜欢的孩子”而不是“喜欢的人”，也许大仓老师终究心里还是认为，自己应该喜欢同龄人……

 

【七】

花开的时候，大仓喷嚏打个不停。锦子突然来找他，只说了句：“老师你以后不用看着我了。”  
大仓猛地又打了个喷嚏，没听清关键词。

锦子接着一脸认真说：“最近老师变得会跟学生交流了，人缘也变得好了，要不然你就随便被哪个女学生勾引一下，再跟哪个女学生交往看看吧！这样你就不会那么受欢迎了！不行不行……还是不能这样……总而言之以后不用看着我了！”  
大仓忠义听完差点儿被水呛到。

锦子说完头也没回的走了，可之后的大仓却开始不习惯上课不看着她。

她走出校门的时候大仓忠义就在办公室的窗口一边吸着外带咖啡一边盯着，发现自己好像已经习惯眼神一直追随她。

旁边同事突然看到用手肘顶了他一下，说了句：“你干嘛一直干吸冰块啊？”  
大仓忠义才发现咖啡早就喝光，只剩下透明塑料杯底慢慢融化着的冰。

锦子放学后，走到校门口的总会向老师的那个窗口望一眼，心里悄悄说一句明天见，再转身走出校门。  
可这天她看到大仓老师戴着眼镜呆呆倚在窗台上喝着咖啡向下看，视线正好撞上，马上移开视线转头走了，不再去看大仓的那个窗口。

“大仓，要不给你再买一杯吧，”刚才关心着大仓的同事戳了戳旁边的另一位老师：“你快去给他买一杯。”  
“为什么又是我啊，我之前买过了啊！”只见那人抱怨完转头说：“大仓，我又给你买咖啡了，你以后出去要跟其他人说我请你喝了咖啡啊……喂！大仓！去哪儿啊！”

大仓只想着锦子的事，没听二人说话，拎着包就冲出了办公室。

这天大仓如期去家访了，锦子却假借身体不适避而不见。

 

【八】

“反正你也是只要我不被其他人喜欢就可以了吧？那被你勾引不就好了。”

大仓再次单独见到锦子的时候，是在运动场角落的座位上，他一路跑过来大口喘着气突然出现在锦子面前。

那天的大仓意识到，之前的确在准备室见过锦子，而锦子果然一直穿着纯白的内裤。那个时候撞见大仓慌忙要逃走的锦子气得抓起一把滑石粉要撒他，大仓心想：“你是忍者吗，撒一把跑了我就能看不见你了吗？”跑上楼的时候大仓看到她白色的内裤中间打湿了一点，只觉得她幼稚的可爱。

而此刻大仓抓着锦子纤细的手臂，牵着她一路跌撞着走到准备室里。

锦子被他摔到墙上，熟悉的霉味冲入了她的鼻腔之中。

“你对我说你看到的时候，希望我在这些地方跟你做吧？”他慢慢靠近，鼻息轻喷在锦子脸上。她被逼到角落别着头不去看他，被抓过的手臂发着抖，不敢回复一句。

“把衣服脱了。”大仓突然在锦子敏感泛红的耳边说着。  
“为什么要脱……”她只敢发着抖挤出一句话来。  
“碍事。”大仓一边说着一边一颗一颗解着锦子制服胸前的扣子，领巾被胡乱的扯开，松散的搭在她的颈部。

大仓用力扯下两边肩带的时候将她的肩部蹭出了一片红，眼前的景象出乎他的意料——锦子丰满而又细嫩的乳房比他想象中要大得多。

她马上勾起背含着胸，用双手一边托住一边遮挡着自己的乳肉，被解开的制服衣料蹭在敏感的胸前，锦子抬头小声呜咽咬着下唇，一脸让大仓放过自己的样子。

“锦子平常，为什么要穿着束胸呢？”大仓双手抵在了她身旁两侧的墙上，锦子动弹不得只好身体缩得更紧了些，胸部随之被挤得更加明显。

她感觉到大仓不再继续靠近时，发现双峰已经顶在了大仓的胸口前。他低头看了一眼，轻声在她耳边说着：“明明两边都已经兴奋起来了……”  
“啊…等一下……大仓老师……”她噙着泪，身体一阵酥麻想从他面前挣脱开来，扭动的幅度更大了些，胸部随着扭动不断颤抖着，大仓看着眼前的景象不禁一口含了下去，在一片白皙上吸出印子来。

她混乱中双手抓住他大臂的时候，感到身下被硬物抵住。  
身后是墙壁已无路可退，锦子便将手伸进制服裙与硬物的间隙之中，隔住硬物对自己下体的试探。  
大仓温柔笑了一下摘下眼镜，一只手揽过锦子的脖颈。  
锦子闭着眼，感到细碎的吻落在了额头与鼻尖，是她从来不敢幻想的亲吻。  
微张着嘴慢慢睁开眼的时候，大仓老师正一脸温柔的看着她，仿若正等她睁开眼来，另一只手早已覆上锦子遮住自己下体的手：“锦子是故意把手挡在这里的吗？”  
她被大仓按着手，揉着对方愈加涨起的下体，细碎的喘息声变得更加急促。

“嘶……不要用牙，慢慢来……”她看着眼前跳出的从未见过的挺立，抬头看了看大仓，却被大仓一把将硬物顶入了口中，呜咽着被激出了泪。  
“只是帮大仓老师舔……好像就已经湿透了……”锦子还未说完，按着她头部的手更用力了一些“啊…老师…为什么明明已经舔掉了还会越来越多……”锦子喘息着，含含糊糊说出一句话好像就已经花光了所有力气。  
她被呛到哭泣的样子不但没有让大仓停下来，反而刺激得大仓更想爱抚她。  
“锦子，你说是不是越是可爱的东西，好像就越是想……”大仓摸着她的头，话未说完就又顶了进去，将剩余的浓稠液体全数送入锦子口中。她被浓重的气味呛到喉咙紧缩，大仓不由得又在她口中抖了一下，流出了更多淫靡的汁液来。

锦子意识恍惚着对大仓伸出沾满白色的舌尖，用食指轻沾着混杂着口水的粘液，被泪水填满的微微垂下的眼盯着指尖，扯出一条欲望的丝线。

“上次去家访的时候，是在房间里想着我自己做吧？”  
锦子低下头，大仓本以为她是窘迫得羞红了脸，却在锦子再抬起头的时候发现她脸上的红晕比起羞涩更像是兴奋，还沾着精液泛着光的唇一下子吮吸上来堵住了大仓的嘴。  
大仓揉捏着她涨起的乳肉：“锦子自己做的时候，自己只能摸到一边吧，是左边更敏感吗，还是右边？”

大仓不知身下一脸娇媚扭动着的锦子究竟是在想逃跑，还是对他更深层次的勾引。

“锦子想让我进去吗？”  
“大仓老师……不要这样。”  
“这不是你一直想让我做的吗？”大仓轻轻将手指送入锦子娇嫩而敏感的肉穴之中，指腹被紧致的内壁吸进，锦子还在呻吟着说着不要，却又在大仓扩张后扶着下体进入时像雨中的大片嫩绿荷叶终究撑不住过多的雨水，一下子歪斜着将包含着的液体全数倾泻而下。

这种疼痛逐渐令锦子上瘾，他环住大仓的脖颈抱得更紧了一些。  
“锦子再这样的话，我会射在里面的……”

大仓将瘫软在自己身上的锦子抱起：“不夹紧的话，就要掉下去了。”  
被抱起压在墙上的锦子双腿更用力夹住了他，温暖的下体内壁同时向内抽搐收缩得更紧，柔软的胸部也在大仓眼前抖动了两下。  
大仓用舌尖舔了一口泛着粉红的小乳尖，锦子便酥软得又差点松了方才刚夹紧的大腿根。她微微发烫的细嫩大腿内侧摩挲着大仓的身体，大仓生怕她掉了下去，左手揽着她的背，右手一把用力搂紧锦子的腰部，下体更向内挺进了一些。

“大仓老师……是不会让我掉下去的吧？”锦子说完在他的肩头啃了一口，吮吸出一片红晕来。

大仓被突然的啃咬痛到“啧”出了声，却还是没放开环住锦子的手，加大了力度又顶了进去。

“老师……拜托……还想要……更多……”  
不断索要着的锦子被大仓一次次的浇灌，身体因绵延不绝的高潮不停颤抖着。

浊液从微翘唇瓣旁流下，混杂着温热的泪水挂在脸上，胸前早已沾满了粘稠，被开发过后的潮湿花瓣中流出两人交合的蜜液，顺着大腿根部滑下慢慢滴在了地上。  
“老师……”锦子充满情欲的望着他叫了一句。  
“嗯？”  
“以后……可以……只跟我一个人做吗？”

大仓温柔的抚摸着她的头，轻吻了下去。


End file.
